


The Grand Tour

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Amy, who was getting lost in the TARDIS, resorted to sleeping in the Control room until the Doctor gave her a tour. This is that tour.





	The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I took the rooms off of the Doctor Who wiki, and I went to town with them adding my own ideas. I took the liberty of adding the details to every room because the only room I’ve seen in the TARDIS, while watching the show, was the Control room which I didn’t feel the need to address.

The Doctor can sometimes forget how daunting the TARDIS can be. Especially when someone is getting in it for the first time... and they’re used to normal dimensions. After Amy got lost, no less than nine times, The Doctor thought it was time for the grand tour. 

He found Amy in the control room. She had taken to sleeping in one of the big chairs in there so she wouldn’t get lost. Again. Hopefully. 

“Hey Amy, how about a tour of the TARDIS? I think it’s time for a tour. Do you like tours, Amy? I do. I like tours. Tours are cool. “ He said enthusiastically, while nudging her awake. 

“What? What’s happened? What’s going on?” she asked, completely confused by being woken up in the middle of a dream. One minute she was in the Virgin Islands, and the next she had an eccentric alien waking her up. 

“Nothing’s happened. Well, I guess something’s happened somewhere, but not here. Then again you have gotten lost a lot, but you’re not lost now because I’ve found you! So are you ready?” He asked, watching Amy rub the sleep from her eyes. 

She yawned and stretched, smiling at the Doctor’s enthusiasm. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, and who was she to deprive him of that? She got up, wearing the blanket as a cloak, and said “Alright Doctor. Let’s do this!”. To be honest, she needed the tour anyway, and as long as the Doctor wasn’t too busy, now was the perfect time to get it. 

“Alrighty then. We’re off!” He walked merrily in front of her, happy knowing that Amy would enjoy this tour as much as he enjoys her company. He first took Amy down a wide passage with roundels on either side, pointing out the ones with hidden compartments, and the one that hid the fuse box. There were several doors, but the Doctor said that they weren’t important except a few bathrooms he pointed out. Amy’s favorite had an underwater theme. The bath, floor and walls were transparent and it was easy to see real fish swimming all over the place. The cupboard underneath the sink appeared to have what looked like seaweed waving around in it, but on the inside, it was completely dry. The sink bowl itself was a shell, peach in color, with white stripes. The medicine cabinet, hidden behind a round mirror, was inside the wall, and it was as transparent as the rest of the bathroom. She could see fish through the shelves! 

Amy was going to ask the Doctor how all this was possible, but she thought much better of it. It’s not that she didn’t like the Doctor going on his tangents. she liked it very much, but she figured that in this particular situation, he might use some words that are much too complicated for someone who just woke up.  
“Can I feed them, Doctor?” she asked while re-situating the blanket around herself. 

“I’m sure there is a way to feed them, but they’re self sufficient so I never really thought about it. I’ll find a way Amy, don’t you worry. On with the tour. Here we go.” he said while nudging her out the door playfully. 

He took her to the pool next. It was an Olympic-sized pool, the deepest end being 14 feet, which made it great for diving. The water was a beautifully deep shade of Sapphire blue and the tile surrounding the edges was a nice shade of teal. There were three diving boards, all of different heights, and several diving platforms. There were also two locker rooms, just like in high schools and such.There were swimming noodles and other floatation devices all over, and there was even a lifeguard stand. Amy circled around the pool a couple of times and tested the temperature with her fingers. It was the perfect temperature to go for a swim. 

“Too bad I didn’t pack a swimsuit.” She said wondering why she hadn’t thought to pack more clothes before entering the magnificent ship. 

“We may be able to find one in the wardrobe.” The Doctor said helpfully. 

“There’s a wardrobe? Doctor you could probably keep a village in here comfortably.” Amy chuckled with glee. “I think I’d rather get a suit of my own, but where is it?” She added as an afterthought, grabbing the Doctor’s hand and dragging him toward the exit. 

The tour was becoming a sort of game now, the energetic duo was jogging down another corridor heading toward the wardrobe room. When they finally got there, Amy stared in disbelief. There were women’s clothes and men’s clothes. Children’s clothes and clothes from every time period. There were clothes that must’ve been from the future, even. There were styles to suit every taste and styles from every country and culture imaginable. It was so baffling to see all of it. The room itself was as big as a two-story house! Amy ran around, feeling and looking at everything. 

The Doctor took her to the kitchen afterward for some lunch. Amy hadn’t noticed, but they’d been exploring for almost three hours. Everything is so exciting the first time through. The Doctor was used to everything, so he loved showing his new companions around because their excitement always rubbed off on him. 

The lunch itself was nice. Amy had seen the kitchen before so all of the modern amenities were nothing new. The Doctor had some fish sticks and custard, leading Amy to believe he was far more sentimental than he let on. She just had a couple sandwiches but the conversation was pleasant. “There’s so much more to show you.” The Doctor said in between bites. Amy smiled fondly at him, convinced still that she was going to wake up at any moment and realize this was all just a dream. “One bathroom has had a leaky faucet for almost three centuries. It’s actually pretty cool.” 

“Why haven’t you fixed it?” Amy inquired after a bite of her sandwich. 

“I dunno. I guess I never really felt the need to.” he answered. “In all honesty, that never crossed my mind.” 

Amy filled up a slurpie cup with some raspberry iced tea before heading up to the sick bay with The Doctor. It was up the stairs, to the left, and to the left again, which was easy enough to remember. There were several beds lined up, each with its own end table and food tray. It was nice to know that The Doctor cared enough about his companions to put an infirmary in the TARDIS. It did raise questions with Amy, however. It made her wonder if they came standard or if the Doctor ever became sick.  
“I prefer not to use this room.” He stated somberly, after which he silently walked out, Amy followed him, sipping her tea. “Would you like to see some paintings?” he asked quietly. He must’ve been dwelling on whatever made him sad in the sick bay. 

 

“I’d like that. I like paintings. Paintings are cool.” She answered in a small voice. The Doctor smiled at her wondering if she purposely phrased it that way or if he was already rubbing off on her. It didn’t take long for them to reach the art gallery. It was a big room with high ceilings. There were mini walls up so as to hold some paintings. Amy smiled. Seeing all of that history, and possibly future, in one place was astonishing. Some of the art was recognizable and some of it didn’t look familiar at all, making her wonder if it had even been created yet. She walked around the room slowly, admiring every brush stroke that was carefully planned out, and every sculpture that was artfully crafted. 

The Doctor hung back, just watching her. It was... cute how everything intrigued her. He hoped that part of her would never change. He took mental notes of the ones she lingered at, thinking about possible adventures to go on in the future. She touched some of the sculptures, wanting to get a feel for the textures. Some were velvety smooth while others were silky. Still, others were rough to the touch and some seemed fluid. It was sensory overload, and she loved every minute of it. 

Amy wasn’t sure how much time was spent in there, but she felt the need to go on. She’d always be able to go back after all. She turned to her tour guide and asked “Where to next?” before taking a sip of her tea. 

“We could always go to the zoo.” he answered. Amy’s eyes lit up and she had a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat envious. They locked elbows before continuing on their journey. Apparently the Doctor had everything planned out because the zoo was really close. The fact that there was a zoo in the ship was one thing, but noticing that all the animals in the zoo were endangered really made her raise an eyebrow. She saw animals of every kind. There were different species of monkeys and bears and tigers and a bunch of other animals that she recognized. 

“Most of them are fourth of fifth generation in captivity, making them really tame, so you can pet them.” He said. 

Amy walked around placing her hand on the glass, testing the animals’ reactions. She was shocked when a tiger walked right up and started rubbing against the glass where her hand was placed. “Is this one tame?” she asked, hoping to get closer to the magnificent creature. 

“He’s harmless, but I’ll go in first.” he answered, walking around to the entrance to the tiger’s habitat. He opened the door cautiously, not wanting to frighten the large cat. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and waited to see what the beast would do. It slowly walked over to him, like it knew he meant no harm, and rubbed up against his leg, purring contentedly. “See? This one’s sweet. Harley won’t hurt you.” He told her, motioning for her to come around and join him. “No. You won’t hurt her boy, will you?” He said, scratching Harley behind the ears. 

Amy hesitantly walked into the tiger’s enclosure, waiting for the tiger to approach her. Harley walked over and started licking her hand like he was giving her kisses. She chuckled at the tickling sensation it was bringing her. “He’s so beautiful.” she said in awe. “And he’s so sweet. Do you ever play with him or any of the other animals?” she asked curiously.

“I do occasionally play with the tame ones, yes.” he answered. “Harley is a big fan of belly rubs, hugs and going for dips in his pond. Not so much Sadie, his mate, though.” 

They played with Harley, and Amy was introduced to his family; a mate and 3 cubs. They moved on quickly afterward. Amy got to play with a panda, a couple koalas, some otters and a penguin named Sal. By the time they got through the zoo, Amy’s tea was gone and her stomach was growling, prompting the Doctor to get her to the kitchen. 

Amy actually led the way to the kitchen this time, showing the Doctor that she would be able to find her way around without him after their journey through the ship was over. The Doctor didn’t eat this time. Instead, he opted for some tea and pleasant conversation. Amy looked exhausted, the stretching and yawning only further convinced The Doctor that she needed to get some rest. “You know Amy, it’s been a long day.” he stated, waiting for her reaction. 

“It’s been awesome, Doctor. Loads of fun.” She replied, taking a drink of her fresh tea. “It was really exciting, and I finally know where I’m going now. I think.” She added as an afterthought. She got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher, noting how huge the inside was. 

“I guess there’s just one more room to show you.” He stated. “For today anyway.”

“What room would that be?” She asked, finishing off her tea so she could replace it with water. 

“Yours.” He answered grinning from ear to ear. He started walking out of the kitchen, knowing Amy would follow, and walked down the last remaining hallway. They got to a blue door, and the Doctor told her to open it. She grabbed the doorknob, and twisted, feeling the latch give in. She smiled excitedly, wondering what it would look like. She pushed the door open, not moving out of place. She saw the room come into view, holding her breath in anticipation. 

“Doctor, it’s lovely!” She exclaimed, running in and looking around at everything. The walls were a lavender color, with white lining to match the cream colored carpet. The big bed that was in the center of the room had wooden head and footboards. There were shelves built into a room divider that was a darker shade of lavender than everything else. There was a desk with a laptop on it, which surprised Amy because she didn’t think they’d get Internet in the TARDIS. There were French doors leading to a huge walk in closet, and another door that led to a private bathroom. “Doctor, this is amazing! Is this really mine?” She asked, completely taken aback by how luxurious everything was. 

“Of course it’s yours, who else would it belong to?” He answered. Amy hopped over to the bed and plopped down on it, sinking into the sea of blankets and pillows. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes, drawing a couple deep breaths. “Thank you for the tour, Doctor. It really was enjoyable.” she mumbled, getting more comfortable. 

“Sweet dreams, Amy.” he answered, leaving and shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
